I wanna Be with U
by Mar Olmedo
Summary: Luchar contra la inercia de los sentimientos se ha vuelto natural para Ikki, con el correr de los tiempos. Pero su corazón y las emociones que provocan la situación tan inesperada para ella y cierto oji-verde, harán que la bomba del tiempo ,finalmente, haga Boom!- Ikki x Rohan (AU) "Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"


_**"Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"**_

_**Fic #2 Propuesto por Aladag**_

_**Un fic de LoK sobre Rohan e Ikki. Pueden tener la edad que quieran... Bueno, mayores de 10 años. Las palabras que deseen. No hay problema si es AU o en el Universo de Avatar. Pero tiene que contener romance entre ellos.**_

-/-

-/-

**Hola!, quiero decir que espero que disfruten de esta historia. Tambien quiero aclarar que en este fic , los personajes se llevan 2 años de edad , siendo Ikki mayor que Rohan. **

**Ikki: 22**

**Rohan: 20**

**También, que ellos están en la misma universidad. Ikki en la carrera de arte dramático (por eso la obra) Rohan.. quiere ser escritor, por lo que optó por la carrera de literatura. **

**La obra ya había estado siendo presentada, como forma de recaudar fondos benéficos, sin embargo en esta ocasión.. el principe (osease Bolin x3) tuvo un pequeño accidente (será? xD) y pues Rohan , se ofreció para reemplazarlo. **

**Espero que te guste Ale-chan! de verdad que me esforcé hehe x3 Saranghae! **

**El fic es un (AU) con personajes de la serie LOK. Ninguno de ellos me pertenece, yo sólo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia y que ustedes puedan disfrutarla hehe x3 kissus. **

-/-

-/-

_**I wanna be with you.**_

Caminó mirando el cielo azul sobre su cabeza, sintiendo el viento acariciar sus cabellos y hacerlos revolotear.

Pasó la mano por la corteza de un árbol que se encontraba cerca, agachó la cabeza y sonrió.

Nunca olvidaría la felicidad de aquel hermoso recuerdo que había obtenido, hace apenas unos meses.

**-Recordando-**

La multitud era caótica, el murmullo de la gente hablando, riendo e incluso gritando se hacía oir detrás de la gran cortina roja.

Apretó las manos entre sí, muy cerca de su pecho.

Podía sentir los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, retumbando en sus oidos.

No podía creer que ,finalmente, había llegado aquel momento.

Miró hacia atrás y divisó una cabellera negra, corta y rebelde. Portaba un traje muy pintorésco de color blanco, con hombreras doradas y una espada de utileria, amarrada en un cinturón a juego con el vestuario.

Desvió rápidamente, la vista del joven.

Se acomodó un par de mechones detrás de la oreja, su cara estaba caliente.

_¿Cómo podia pasarle eso a ella?. _

Es decir había estado practicando todo el mes pasado, incluso habían hecho tres presentaciones seguidas..

Sin embargo, había algo muy diferente con la presentación de ese dia.

_-Repaso mental de Ikki:_

_-Escenario y puesta de escenas... Listo!_

_-Vestuario ...Listo!_

_-Lineas sabidas...Listo!_

_-Actores ...Listo!_

_Todo estaba en orden. _

_**Ba-dump**_

_No! , nada estaba en orden. _

_El mundo había amanecido con ganas de fastidiar a alguien y ese alguien, habia terminado siendo ella._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ese mismo dia... el principe del cuento habia tenido que accidentarse?_

Hizo una mueca con los labios y sacó un poco la cabeza viendo al publico.

Justo al frente un Joven de cabellera negra y ojos grises, con un yeso en el pié izquierdo y además muletas, la saludó con alegria.

_Bolin!, ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan descuidado?! _

Sintió ganas de llorar.

Negó con la cabeza y respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces...

Miró el vestido de color azul , al estilo victoriano, justo como en la época antigua.

O por lo menos... como se veían en las peliculas de ficción, pensó.

Sonrió y acarició ,suavemente, la tela de la enagua.

-Te ves preciosa..-

_**Ba-dump.**_

Apretó los labios y sus manos se hicieron puños. Su corazón más desbocado que nunca, parecía querer salir de su cuerpo y volar.

De a poco giró la cabeza, y un cosquilleo se instaló en su estomago.

Un par de hermosos ojos verdes la miraban con deleite.

_**Unos ojos que ella había aprendido a amar en secreto por mucho tiempo, ojos que conocía desde siempre , ojos que la atormentaban y que la hacían ver estrellas. **_

Tragó saliva y sonrió , levemente.

-Tu crees?..No es.. demasiado?- enfatizó como señalando al vestido, con ambas manos.

El joven se acercó un poco más, con una mano metida en un bolsillo y la otra , en el mentón como gesto pensativo.

-Déjame ver...- dijo analizando la situación.

Miró su cabello más largo que cuando ellos eran pequeños, caí en cascada por su espalda hasta la cintura. Su rostro , que había dejado atrás las facciones redondeadas y se habia estilizado ,ahora dejaba al descubierto lineas maduras y mas femeninas.

Carraspeó un poco y dejó que se grabara en su mente, la imagen de la castaña enfundada en ese vestido azul que la cubria como un guante de seda y que la hacia ver hermosa.

Frunció un poco el ceño.

_**Ya no quedaba nada de la niña que antes jugaba con él futból o a los autitos chocadores. **_

_**Ya no podía distinguir a la niña que una vez lo había acusado de llorón y niñata. **_

_**Ya no podía decir... que ,la mujer frente a él, fuese una niña, en absoluto. **_

-Esta bién. Sólo dilo.- levantó la mirada como volviendo al mundo real y la miró con duda- Me veo ridícula, cierto?

La miró -fijamente-sin decir palabra.

-Rohan...-dejó escapar la castaña, pero una voz de alerta la detuvo.

-5 minutos para salir a escena!-

Ikki miró al pelinegro frente a ella.

Sus miradas se fundieron en una, sin decir nada en absoluto.

Su corazón que , al parecer, reciéntemente había descubierto la taquicardia... dió un vuelco.

Frunció los labios y los abrió levemente, pero volvió a cerrarlos.

_**Palabras que no debía decir se le atoraban en la garganta. **_

_**Palabras prohibidas. Palabras que no podían pronunciarse jamás de sus labios... **_

_**No dirigidas a esa persona. **_

Sonrió con algo de melancolía y mirándo el piso ,como la cosa más interesante, le dedicó unas simples palabras.

-Espero que no...actues como toda una niñata, hermanito.- El oji-verde, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Verás que muchas cosas... cambiaron, Ikki.-

_**Cambios...**_

_**Eso esperaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero sabía que sus deseos eran en vano.**_

_**Ninguna de sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas. **_

Después de todo... el amor que sentía hacia su hermano menor era... imperdonable e imposible.

Pero allí estaba.

Incrustado con tinta indeleble en el papel de joven corazón.

Oyó a lo lejos las voces de los actores que ya estaban, en la escena anterior al fin de la historia.

El aplauso del público, y el telón ,nuevamente bajo.

Un empujoncito en su hombro, la hicieron reaccionar.

-Lista para despertada de tu letargo, blanca nieves?- preguntó con diversión, la morena de ojos azules.

Le sonrió ,negándo con la cabeza.

-Ya sabes que vine al mundo lista, Korra.- Se apresuró y se recostó en la mullida camilla de la enfermería, redecorada para asimilarla al ataúd de cristal ,en el que descansaba la princesa nieves.-

El telón rojo subió lentamente, hacia arriba y cerró los ojos.

El tiempo pareció correr sin ella, escuchando las palabras del reparto y de sus respectivos roles en la obra.

Su corazón, se había acompasado. Su respiración se habia normalizado.

_Te amo...- _pensó.

Sus labios fueron presos de otros y un familiar olor a menta invadió sus fosas nasales. La aspereza de una mano más grande y cálida, envolvió parte de rostro y todo su mundo, brilló como los fuegos artificiales en la noche de año nuevo.

Cuando la suave caricia se retiró, abrió los ojos de a poco.

Rohan sonrió con los ojos brillantes de alegría y las mejillas ,levemente, coloreadas.

Hacia mucho que llevaba deseando besar esos labios, y secuestrar a la dueña de ellos para llevarla lejos de todo y de todos.

El público miro en silencio la escena, como percibiendo la grata atmósfera que se había formado en el escenario.

Ambos personajes, blanca nieves y el principe, se miraban como si el mundo a su alrededor fuera sólo de ellos.

La obra continuó con normalidad y todo salió a la perfección, siendo alabados con grandes aplausos al final.

Todo había salido bién y sin problemas.

Al menos... eso parecía.

Ikki corrió como pudo con el vestido, sintiendo que lágrimas tibias empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

Estaba tan distraida, sintiendo el dolor de su corazón roto en mil pedazos, que no fue conciente de la persona que corria tras ella.

Salió al patio trasero, no sabiendo como había llegado hasta él.

No le importó.

Se descalzó y avanzó por el pasto.. hasta un árbol grande y viejo, con el sol haciendo brillar sus hojas.

Se sentó bajo él y lloró con desconsuelo.

Aquel había sido el beso que siempre había deseado... pero lo sentía más como una despedida.

Un adiós a la persona que más amaba en su vida.

-Ikki..!- alzó los ojos y los abrió con sorpresa. Volvió a bajar la mirada e hipó por el llanto.

A pesar de todo ,logró hablar.

-Qué quieres, Rohan?-

El peli-negro que se había desecho de la casaca blanca de príncipe, permanecia con los brazos de la camisa blanca , remangada hasta los codos y todo el resto del equipo de principe.

Miró a la joven a sus pies, llorosa y vulnerable.

Apretó los puños, no pudiendo hacer lo que deseaba... abrazarla para darle consuelo.

-¿por qué... saliste así?- ella se limpió las lágrimas con las manos y suspiró.

-No lo entenderias.-

-Si me explicas lo que sucede..-

-Ni aún así podrias entenderlo.- dijo con frustración, levantandose y tambaleándose un poco , por la brusquedad. - No tienes ni idea, Rohan!

La miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de melancolia. Suspiró y se restregó el cabello con frustración.

-Entonces dime!- le dijo ,finalmente, sin aguantar tanto misterio.

-Te amo..!- gritó volviendo a llorar. Cubrió su cara con ambas manos y dejó que la tristeza fluyera de sus ojos.- Te amo.. Rohan..- musitó, con la voz entrecortada y perdiéndose por el llanto.

Rohan, sorprendido por la reciente declaración, miraba fijamente el cuerpo tembloroso de la joven.

Respiró hondo y una sonrisa sincera y llena de emoción, se fué dislumbrando en sus labios.

Caminó con paso firme y seguro hacia ella.

La tomó por los hombros y ella se sobresaltó, mirándolo sin entender.

-¿Qué..?-

-Ya puedes dejar de llorar..- comentó mientras se concentraba en besar los labios de la castaña con suavidad y anhelo.

-Pero..- el la cortó con otro beso.

-Shh..-

-Rohan..- suspiró.

-calla..-insistió , acunando su cara entre sus manos y besándola, nuevamente.

Juntos se fundieron en un beso profundo y sincero. Lleno de sentimientos y palabras que no fueron dichas.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, ikki negó con la cabeza.

-Esto está mal. No podemos... tú , yo... somos hermanos.- hizo ademán de querer alejarse, pero él la retuvo del brazo.

-Quieta. Calmada..respira.- miró sus ojos algo rojizos por el llanto.- No tienes que preocuparte de nada.

-Te volviste loco?- le dijo ella cruzandose de brazos.- Acaso piensas que por arte de magia dejaremos de ser parientes?

El peli-negro sonrió de lado y movió un poco la cabeza.

-Bueno.. más o .- Ella frunció el ceño, pero dejándose llevar por las ganas, Rohan la envolvió entre sus brazos y la meció con su cuerpo.- Dios.. no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de estar asi. Contigo... en mis brazos.- la miró con dulzura en los ojos- y poder besarte..- dijo en susurros, para ella.

-Ya basta..sólo lo haces más dificil..- el oji-verde la besó en los labios y despegándose ,sólo a milimetros de estos, sonrió.

-No hay nada de complicado o dificil, en lo que yo siento por ti..- la miró a los ojos- ..yo también te amo, Ikki. Estoy loco por ti.- dejó caer el peli-negro, mientras volvia a besarla y dejarla sin aliento.

**-End of memories-**

_Se preguntaran que pasó con los dos enamorados? _

_Bueno... no queda más que decir que .. felizmente pudieron seguir con sus vidas, uno al lado del otro, demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban cada dia y momento. _

_Unos cuantos momentos y noticias dolorosas tuvieron que salir a la luz: resultó que ambos jovenes no estaban emparentados. _

_La pequeña Ikki había sido adoptada por la familia del peli-negro, debido a que sus padres habían sufrido un accidente de auto. La madre de la pequeña, había sido una de las mejores amigas de la mamá del joven Rohan. _

_Por lo que aceptó con gusto cobijarla en su hogar, hasta que tuviera edad suficiente como para decidir lo que ella quisiera hacer o hacia a donde ir. _

_Serán cosas del destino? O sólo es .. que el amor lo puede todo? _

_Nadie lo sabe... pero a veces es maravilloso ... dejar que las ilusiones..vuelen._


End file.
